


Too Many Cookies - Not Enough Sleep

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Series: Local Basketball Nerds Adopt Sports Children [3]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kagami has never been able to sleep when something important happens the next day, Kagami stress-bakes, M/M, akakaga crossover adoption au, don't need to know the characters to enjoy the fic, luckily Akashi knows this and is used to it, they're just parents worried about their adult kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: Gou has a major presentation at work tomorrow. Oddly enough, she's not nervous at all, sleeping through the night just fine while her Dad is the one stress-baking at 3 am over it. Hopefully her papa can calm him down before they end up with a small bakery in their kitchen.





	Too Many Cookies - Not Enough Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> In this one, everyone is around 10ish years older than their canon ages (except Akashi and Kagami who are around their late 40s), and only three of the kids still live at home. Gou works a sort of part-time/temporary/intern position in an Akashi-owned company while she goes to college and she has been making major achievements in both. Her parents are proud for her and only want the best. (If you want to know more about the au, check out the series)
> 
> Enjoy! Lemmie know what you thought! ( ^_^ )

Seijuurou opens his eyes to a dark bedroom and the sounds of someone trying to be quiet in the kitchen. With a good idea of what's going on, he slaps a hand on the bed next to him to check if his husband is in bed (he's not; his suspicion is correct). Groaning slightly, Seijuurou rolls out of bed, sways to a stand, and walks to the kitchen without picking up his feet.

A dim light is on over the stove, barely illuminating mixing bowls and dirty spoons, trays and trays of cookies, and a tall redhead in pajamas pouring ingredients into yet another bowl.

"Taiga," Seijuurou whispers as he leans against the kitchen doorway.

The man starts and looks sheepishly over at his exhausted partner. "Sorry, did I wake you? I tried to be quiet."

Seijuurou breathes a sigh before walking over and taking the mixing bowl away and reaching out to Taiga. "You do know that Gou will be just fine, right?"

Taiga deflates and leans over to rest his head on Seijuurou's shoulder. "I know..." Seijuurou smiles at the pout in Taiga's voice. "I just… I'm worried. And excited. It's her first time being a project lead and she's presenting her plan to the department tomorrow. I know it's gunna be great and she's worked so hard for it and even if something goes wrong, she has plenty of back-up plans, and--. But what if they don't like it? Or she stumbles and gets embarrassed, or something makes her late, or they're late, or--"

"Taiga. She's going to be fine. Making hundreds of cookies at --" he glances to the oven clock and sighs again "-- 3 am is not going to help anything."

Taiga just sighs, "I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep, so I had to do something."

"I know, dear. But you have work in 4 hours and now we have a very dirty kitchen and more cookies than we should let the kids eat." Seijuurou pulls back and looks his obviously tired husband in the face. "How about we straighten everything up, then go watch a movie until you need to leave for work? I'll fall back asleep, you'll stop making a million baked goods and Gou will still do just fine in the morning, alright?"

A grateful smile crosses Taiga's face, "I love you, Sei."

He laughs in response, "Yes, yes, I love you too. Now, c'mon, these dishes aren't going to put themselves away."


End file.
